


Earth to Larrbear

by acidicpiss



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: A lot of soft stuff, Episode 4 doesn't exist, M/M, Might have porn, lil bit of angst but its ok, they arent step brothers pls dont think that, they smoke the devil's lettuce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidicpiss/pseuds/acidicpiss
Summary: just two dudes being guys, two guys being gayshow me your dick sal





	1. Romantic Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> muah

Sally rubbed his cold, gloved hand against his opposite arm in an attempt to replenish the heat rapidly leaving his small frame. Loud banging on the door he was leaning against brought him back to his senses as he puffed his cigarette the last time and quickly stomped it out. Sal gazed at the peaceful, untouched snow once more before entering the almost feverish basement room. A very handsome and sleepy Larry grumbled under his breath as Sal ditched his thick coat and boots, stuffing his gloves into his boots before quickly joining the grumpy teen on the edge of Larry's bed. The taller put a surprisingly cold hand on Sal's head, messing with the neatly done pigtails Sal had worked hard on.  
"Larry face," Sal mumbled.  
"What's up, Sally face?" Larry replied, his eyes glued to the small t.v. Lisa had gotten him for Christmas.  
"I uh," Sal bit his lip under his prosthetic, "Don't fuck with my hair, Larbear."  
Larry looked at his best friend with a tinge of apprehension in his dark brown eyes. Sal seemed almost, he couldn't put his finger on it. Larry shrugged it off and returned to the mindless chatter of whatever show happened to be on, he wasn't paying too much attention. It looked like a romantic drama, or something like it. His mom watched a lot of those when he was a kid, the same cliche plots always making Lisa sniffle.  
"This is so airheaded." Larry broke the silence, a small grin sneaking onto his face when he felt Sal shrug and 'hmmph' quietly.  
"I kinda like it, shut up." Sal retorted.  
"Well I," Larry cut himself off.  
"Well you what, Larry face?"  
"Well I kinda like you, Sally face."


	2. I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaeeeaeaeea angst

Well I kinda like you, Sally face."  
Sal's breath got caught in his throat, and Larry could see him swallow hard. Larry knew he fucked up. They had an amazing friendship and he just fucked it all up with a stupid crush. He knew Sal liked Ash. Larry couldn't stand the silence and stood up, startling Sal.  
"Larry wait," Sal managed.  
"Wait for what? My best friend to tell me they don't like me that way? Wait for you to go and date Ash and be happy? Wait for what?" Larry couldn't calm himself down, he could feel his blood boiling.  
"Larry please," Sal almost begged as he stood and placed a shaky hand on Larry's cheek. Sal couldn't look Larry in the eye, instead focusing on his mismatched socks.  
"What do you want Sal?" Larry felt ten times calmer with Sal's touch, the venom leaving his voice.  
"I like you too, Larry face." Sal whispered, so quiet Larry barely heard it.  
Sal felt something hot trickle down his fingers and looked up at Larry, immediately panicking when he realized Larry was crying.  
"Jesus fuck Larry what's wrong?" Sal questioned anxiously.  
"I really like you Sal." Larry grinned weakly, sniffling.  
Sal sighed with relief and pulled Larry into a tight embrace, revelling in the warmth radiating from the taller teen. Larry was the first to pull away, pressing a soft kiss to the forehead of Sal's prosthetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahshauha hugs n kiss!! yes


	3. Wanna see something cool?

Days had passed since the two oddballs had gotten together, the weather growing colder and harsher. Again, they were together in Larry's room, Sal mask-less and Larry topless; his shirt was tied around his forehead to keep his hair out of his face. The two boyfriends were playing a mystery game on the Super Gear Boy, both happy it could still play regular games.   
"Hey Sal, wanna see something cool?" Larry gave Sal a mischievous look, arching a brow. Sal gave the brunette a curious glance from the Gear Boy and shrugged.   
Larry reached under his bed and rummaged around a bit, his tongue sticking out from between his lips. He pulled up something very long and strangely shaped, getting a confused look from Sal.   
"My dear Sal, do y'know what this is?" Larry questioned with a grin.  
"I've seen them at Todd's place. What is it?"   
"Oh my, how tragic. It's a bong, you nerd." Larry shook his head, tsk-ing as if it was obvious.   
"Wanna smoke with me, Sally-poo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had this wirrten for days butive been busy and its short so sowwy ;-;;  
> also shoutout to my gf for proofreading this gay mess mwa


	4. Bongs and Hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda nsfw babey!! also theres weed and stuff so 🥵

"Wanna smoke with me, Sally-poo?" Normally Sal didn't like smoking weed that often, but they hadn't in so long that he nodded. Sal scooted closer to Larry, staring at the bong with curiosity. Larry glanced up at him with a silly grin before diving back under his bed, retrieving a lighter and a baggie of weed. Sal watched him grind the weed and pack the bong, lighting it up carefully. Larry pressed his lips to the top and took a deep inhale, Sal's eyes going wide as he watched. Sal thought Larry looked absolutely stunning as he pulled up and held the air in, his eyelashes fluttering. Larry pushed the smoke out and grinned at Sal.  
"Ready baby?" Larry almost purred, passing the bong to Sal and lighting it up.  
"How do I do it?" Sal asked shyly.  
"Just put your mouth over this and breath it in." Larry reassured him.  
Sal did what Larry told him, his head floating into the clouds as he let his own cloud out of his mouth.  
"That was nice as hell.." Sal mumbled, giving Larry a dorky grin.  
"I know right? Much better than a normal blunt I'd say" Larry said, twinning Sal's silly grin with one of his own.  
Sal wasn't even close to being high, yet in the presence of Larry he felt like he was dancing in the clouds.  
"What do you wanna do now?" Sal heard Larry ask.  
Sal looked up at Larry as he twisted around to put the bong on his bedside table, his tan stomach flexing a bit from the movement. A low hum bubbled up in Sal's throat, and when Larry turned back Sal was on top of him, pressing kisses to his neck.  
"Shit dude" Larry groaned, his head spinning.  
Sal climbed into Larry's lap and continued to kiss his neck, paying close attention to his Adam's apple. Sal nipped at his jugular and Larry let out a high pitched moan, the tips of his ears burning hot. Sal pulled away, an obvious blush on his face.  
"Sh.. Shit sorry I got carried away" Sal said ashamedly.  
"You're fine, you can continue." Larry purred.  
Sal threw caution to the wind and continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took forever and im s o sowwy ive been super busy with school (´Д｀)  
> i pinky promise to try harder to get  
> chapters out more often!!  
> also!!! ive only smoked weed one (1) time so idk how bongs work forgive md


	5. we could make out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ffgbgbgbfrtrbwo jnwj 176y6g

The two were relaxing in Sal's room, Gizmo occasionally meowing at them from his perch on Sal's bed. The two boyfriends had been spending a warm spring day trying to beat as many levels of the Gear Boy as they possibly could, or until they got bored. The latter was already starting to occur, Larry's eyes drooping. The taller stiffled a yawn and rested his head on Sal's shoulder, eyes half lidded as he looked down at the Gear Boy in Sal's lap.  
This is totally boring.  
"This is totally boring." Larry said, very matter-of-fact.  
"Oh, yeah? What do you want to do then?" Sal mumbled sarcastically, his fingers still working the game.  
"Dunno, that's the problem. Anything beats this snooze fest." Larry shot back, showing just how boring it was by sliding his head off Sal's shoulder and letting his head fall like a brick into Sal's lap. He hit his nose pretty hard on the way down, but swallowed his pain and feigned sleep.  
"You're such a handful." Sal groaned, letting the Gear Boy slide out of his hands and off his lap. Sal turned his focus to the handsome man in his lap, his face warming under his prosthetic. He truly didn't understand how he had such a perfect boyfriend.  
Sal spoke after a minute of comfortable silence. "Any ideas, Mr. Snoozefest?"  
"We could make out." Sal choked on his spit, attempting to slap Larry playfully; Larry simply laughed.  
"You're so gross" Sal feigned annoyance. Larry knew his boyfriend too well, reaching up to cup his mask's cheek in his palm. Sal could tell his hand was warm, they always were.  
"You say that like you didn't suck my dick 20 minutes ago."  
"I did not, Larry shithead Johnson!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY tHis took so long to update ive been so incredibly dead and struggling with school.., but like happy early valentines gift hzuck


	6. The End

A certain blue haired boy was relaxing with his boyfriend, the infamous long haired stoner of the building. They were working on math homework together in Larry's room, though quite stumped on a particularly difficult question.   
"I'll go ask my mom for help, yeah?" Larry said as he shuffled off his bed, standing and cracking his bones pleasantly.   
"Alrighty, hurry back cutie" Sal responded, not looking up from his chicken scratch notes.   
Larry left his room and started towards his mothers, math book in hand, when he heard talking. She didn't normally have people over. He pressed an ear to the door and listened to the hushed whispers.   
"Lisa Johnson, will you make this fool, Henry Fisher, the happiest man alive, and marry me?" 

 

 

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for disappearing for a while and not updating, but this dudes really been goin through it and i have to end this where it is. i apologize to anyone waiting for a good update, ive failed you :(   
> i hope you enjoyed this story while it lasted, and thank you for showing me nothing but love and support- i appreciate it so much :)  
> ill be writing different things eventually, so stay tuned if you wish!   
> thank you <3


End file.
